


Just One Look

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The eyes have it.





	Just One Look

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Just One Look

## Just One Look

### by Courtney Gray

##### [Story Headers]

  


_Eyes are the windows to the soul._ * What maudlin asshole said that? You know what people see in mine? Nothing I don't want them to, that's what. Most of my life I've had to hide everything I know, everything I want, everything I am. I live in the shadows in more ways than one. Oh, it helps that no one ever really wanted to know me. Well, not beyond the pretty packaging at any rate. No vanity there, just the truth. I've been told too many times not to believe it. And it's been very useful. When you're young and ambitious and good-looking, and you've got some rich and powerful old men salivating for your ass, you'd be amazed how much you can learn, how much you can get. There are pitfalls, of course, but that's part of the game, the gamble. Survival of the fittest, baby. Nobody makes it out without scars. Especially when you make the wrong choices. Sometimes it's just too late to turn back. 

I couldn't make it right, not all of it, not even most of it. I tried. Like a fucking idiot, I tried. It made a difference...in the end. We're still alive and the Conspiracy is dead and gone, after all. 

He says he knows me. Crazy smug bastard. Well, he's the only one who tried. Damn him. 

"I won't let you run away, not again. You know how obstinate I can be when I put my mind to it." 

I can hear that shit-eating grin in his voice. I start blinking. I keep my head down. "It'll never work. I want you to go away, Mulder." 

"There's only one way you'll convince me." 

My heart starts going triple time. He's so close. I realize I won't be able to hide, not from him. I never could. Still, I try to keep my eyes on the ground for a few seconds more as I feel his fingers gently brushing the side of my face. 

"Look at me, Alex," he whispers. 

The End

*The earliest source of this quote is from Cicero (106-43 B.C.). It's also found later in the Bible (Matthew 6 22-23).

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Just One Look**   
Author:  Courtney Gray   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **1k**  |  **03/06/10**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Vignette   
Summary:  The eyes have it.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
